


Halo

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: Steve had laid enraptured by the sight of the tiny swell when the evidence of their love began to show itself last month.  He kept his palm pressed to her abdomen and refused to let her get ready for work, every once in a while pressing kisses to the spot his hand was protecting.  Needless to say she was late for work that day but she hadn’t minded.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lines: _"I can feel your halo; pray it won’t fade away."_

* * *

“Are you sure you haven’t felt him move yet?”

 

“Him?  It could be a girl you know.”

 

“I know and tomorrow I’ll say her but today this is my future Brooklyn Dodger’s star pitcher.”

 

Peggy laughed at Steve’s words.  She pulled his hand further up her stomach.

 

“No, I haven’t felt our child move yet,” she said.  “The doctor assured me it’s normal.”

 

She had to bite back a laugh at his dejected look.  There were moments she thought he was more excited than her for the arrival of their child.  She was four months along and her belly had barely begun to show. 

 

Steve had laid enraptured by the sight of the tiny swell when the evidence of their love began to show itself last month.  He kept his palm pressed to her abdomen and refused to let her get ready for work, every once in a while pressing kisses to the spot his hand was protecting.  Needless to say she was late for work that day but she hadn’t minded. 

 

Today they had nowhere to be and all the time in the world to lounge around in bed. 

 

Peggy pat his hand and nuzzled her head into the pillow.

 

“Soon, darling.  Our child has double the stubbornness, after all,” she reminded him.  He nodded in agreement. 

 

He stretched out next to her, his hand never leaving her stomach.  He pressed his face into the curve of her side and shut his eyes, enjoying the peace of the morning.  It was early spring.  They’d left the bedroom windows open last night to let the breeze in.  The room was cool, the blankets creating an inviting warmth that neither one wanted to leave.

 

Steve had never been more excited in his entire life.  Even when he got the art set he’d been bugging his ma about when he was eight that he opened on Christmas morning didn’t hold a candle to this.  His child.  His child with Peggy.  He never thought he’d see the day and he didn’t want to miss a single moment. 

 

Peggy’s hand tangling through his hair roused him from the doze he found himself drifting in.

 

“So what will our daughter be tomorrow?” she inquired.

 

He thought about that for a moment.  The first image that came to his mind was a young girl with a mop of unruly brown hair and big brown eyes that made Steve want to melt into a puddle.  Steve saw himself taking her to baseball games at Ebbets Field, picnics in the park, tea parties in her room.  She would announce proudly she was going to save the world one day and Steve would believe her conviction that she would accomplish just that.

 

“Just like her mother.”

 

He felt rather her shake her head.  “I’m afraid I don’t need a mini me running around the house.  I remember what a terror I was for my mother at times.”

 

“Nope,” he insisted.  He lifted himself onto his elbow to look at her.  “She’ll be just like you.  Right down to the soft waves and the big brown eyes that I can never say no to.”

 

Peggy ruffled her nose and made a tsking noise with her tongue.

 

“I’ll have to be the bad parent, won’t I?”

 

He grinned sheepishly.

 

“I’d like to say no, that I won’t be wrapped around our child’s finger, but yeah, probably.”

 

She tweaked his ear, sending his head running away, laughing.  He scooted up her body until his head was next to hers. 

 

“What can I say?  You’re the better disciplinarian.  I’m pretty sure Phillips is afraid of you.  I know you’re the only person Howard’s afraid of.”

 

He gazed deeper into her eyes.  He had such an intense look of concentration on his face.   Peggy waited patiently for whatever he was going to say.  She shifted under the intense scrutiny but didn’t look away.

 

“You’re an incredible woman, Peggy Carter.  You can handle anything that’s thrown at you.”

 

Unable to say anything she pulled his head closer.  Her mouth slid across his with practiced ease, pouring her words into her actions.  Words describing feelings were never her strong suit.  She was grateful Steve understood that and didn’t seem to mind her alternate method. 

 

Their tongues tangled together languidly, the heat of their kiss simmering below the surface.  It wasn’t a kiss to entice but they had a tendency to get carried away. 

 

Steve pulled back first.  He smiled at her, his happiness evident on her face.  She couldn’t help but mirror him.  He came back for one last small kiss before moving back to her stomach.

 

She watched him caress just beneath her belly button.  That area had jutted out the most.  Peggy was thankful her clothes still fit just fine.  A few of her skirts were a bit tight but she could still zip them up.  She hadn’t told anyone at work about her pregnancy yet but she knew she was going to have to break the news soon.  Her stomach would only grow more prominent and it would be harder to hide.   

 

She turned her thoughts back to Steve.  She loved this time they spent together, relaxing in bed without a care.  He could spend hours inspecting her stomach for the slightest change but never be disappointed when he didn’t see any. 

 

He pressed his face close as if he could see through her.  Peggy waited to feel the soft kiss of his lips.  His cupped his hands against her stomach and brought his mouth down. 

 

“Move already!”

 

Her laughter shook the bed.

 

* * *

 

“Ana, thank you for that delicious meal.”

 

Ana waved off the praise with the flick of her wrist.

 

“Nonsense.  It was Edwin that made lunch.  I’m terrible at it.”

 

“Really?  He’s always telling me about your Hungarian feasts.”

 

“Would you like to know a secret?”  The smaller woman motioned Peggy close enough to whisper.  “I mess up on purpose so Edwin will cook.  He’s far better.”

 

The ladies pulled away with a guffaw, the noise filling the space of the living room. 

 

Peggy was surprised at the similarities she found between herself and Ana.  They appeared greatly different upon first meeting but as Peggy had grown to know the woman, she found her a joy to be around.  She never batted an eye at Peggy’s profession and listened in delight at the tales she could share.  She had a fresh view on everything and was delightfully optimistic.  She teased Mr. Jarvis mercilessly, in a way that remind Peggy of how she teased Steve.

 

It was refreshing to find a couple not all that dissimilar to her and Steve.  The men did jobs around the house that in any other household would fall upon the woman.  Not for Steve and Mr. Jarvis.  Peggy was a dreadful cook.  No patience for it whatsoever.  She could make simple things in a pinch but it wasn’t her favorite.  Just leave her her tea and she was happy.  Though lately Steve had been making her tea for her not that she’d finally taught him the proper way to do it. 

 

“Well, in any case, I must thank you for the invitation,” Peggy said.  She leaned back in her chair.  “Howard was a pleasant surprise.”

 

“Oh, yes.  Howard.”  She rolled her eyes in exaggeration.  “He’s working on a new invention but he’s bit blocked at the moment.  That’s probably where he took Steve and Mr. Jarvis.  As if they could make any more sense of the confusion that is his mind.”

 

“The only one that understands Howard is Howard.”

 

Ana hummed in agreement before turning the conversation back to them. 

 

“So how are you doing?”

 

Peggy smiled and smoothed a hand across her abdomen.  “I feel wonderful.  You always hear horror stories of dreadful symptoms with pregnancy but I haven’t felt any of them.”

 

“Have you felt the baby yet?”

 

“No, it’s killing Steve.  Sometimes I think I feel flutters but they disappear before I can tell him.  He’s more excited than I am, I think.”

 

“He seems like a wonderfully attentive man.  It won’t be long before he’s driving you crazy.”

 

The women laughed.  Peggy knew Ana wasn’t wrong.  Steve hardly coddled her but he was quick to wait on her hand and foot lately.  For now she was enjoying it.  If he wanted to be at her beck and call, who was she to stop him?

 

“What about you?  Mr. Jarvis tells me you’re working on a business idea.”

 

“Oh yes!”

 

Peggy listened intently as Ana went on about the little shop she was thinking of purchasing.  There she could do alterations and sell her designs.  Mr. Jarvis was wholly behind his wife, encouraging her to spend every second she could thinking of new ideas. 

 

Beneath her fingertips, Peggy felt that familiar fluttering.  It came and went quickly, just a quick sensation from one side to the other.  The first time she felt it she thought she had something crawling across her stomach.  A quick glance had proven otherwise.  It had ceased before she had a chance to call Steve over and she forgot about it soon after. 

 

Now, though, that feeling was growing stronger.  She could feel a little pulse pushing against her fingertips.

 

“Steve!”

 

Peggy realized a moment after she yelled that she didn’t mean to yell so loud, that it could have waited, that Steve would think she was hurt and come tearing through the house to get to her.

 

She wasn’t wrong.  Ana was looking at her startled, asking her what was wrong.  Peggy hastily apologized, saying she was fine, just as Steve burst through the doorway with Jarvis and Howard hot on his heels. 

 

“What, what?” he rushed out.  He ran over to her, kneeling down beside her.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Smiling, she reached for his hand and placed it where hers had been a moment ago.  He looked confused until he felt fluttering beneath his fingers.  His face lit up in astonishment.   He looked up at her incredulous.

 

“Is that - ?”

 

She nodded, squeezing his hand under hers.  He turned his attention back to her stomach.  The flutter moved from one side to the other so Peggy guided his hand to allow him to keep in contact.

 

“Hey there you,” Steve whispered so softly Peggy barely heard him.

 

Burying her free hand in his hair, she pressed a kiss to his head before resting her head on his, their hands resting safely over their child.

 

* * *

 

“Peg, I feel like you’re always eatin’ every time I see you now.”

 

Peggy smiled at Dugan and took another bite of the pie Mr. Jarvis had dropped off the day before. 

 

“If you were eatin’ for two, I’m sure you’d be eatin’ four times what Peg does, Dum Dum,” Morita told the other man.  The large man’s face told the table what he thought of that.

 

“The baby likes pie,” Peggy told them, getting another bite on her fork.  “Who am I to deny my child?”

 

Steve chuckled and dealt the next hand.  The Commandos were in the city for the weekend.  Out of respect for Steve, they agreed to join him whenever he needed a team to take care of anything the SSR assigned to him.  Steve didn’t trust anyone to have his back the way the guys did.  Except Peggy but at six months pregnant she was unavailable.

 

Whenever they came back, the Commandos stayed with him and Peggy for a quick rest before they headed home.  Steve was sure Peggy regretted agreeing to that but it reminded them both of old times. 

 

“I fold,” Gabe said immediately after picking up his hand.  “I’m not losing the rest of my money to Peggy.”

 

“Are you looking over my shoulder?”  She held the cards closer to her body, laughter in her voice.

 

“No,” he chuckled, “but you’ve taken most of my money so I’m waitin’ for a sure thing.”

 

“There’s no such thing as a sure thing when Peggy plays,” Morita reminded him.

 

Peggy didn’t always join them.  Occasionally she went out with Ana or Angie to give the men time to be men.  She knew they didn’t mind when she stayed; they often encouraged her to stay, but she knew sometimes it was easier for them to be themselves when she wasn’t there.

 

This particular night she hadn’t felt like leaving.  It was a longer assignment than normal.  She’d missed Steve; she had her raging hormones to thank for that.  She wanted to be near him damn near every second of the day, her sex drive always raring to go. 

 

She was ready for the boys to leave so she could have Steve back to herself.

 

“C’mon, you know I won,” Gabe was saying.

 

“You won?” Dugan scoffed.  Peggy rolled her eyes and motioned to Steve for another card.  “I don’t think so.  Let’s go again!”

 

Dugan put his elbow up on the table, palm open for a do over of an old arm wrestling match Peggy had thought was settled.

 

Flutters moved around her stomach.  Her abdomen was still relatively small.  If Peggy didn’t feel the hardness of their child when he or she decided to stretch out in the evenings she would just think she’d put on a little weight.  Without thinking she reached over and placed Steve’s hand where the flutters were. 

 

“All right, everybody call.  Who’s in?” Steve asked above the din.  He smiled at the feel of their baby dancing around. 

 

“I’m not doin’ it again!” Gabe raised his voice to Dugan.  “I won – what’re you looking at?  You know I hate when you do that.”

 

The table went quiet.  Steve looked up from his chips to see everyone except Peggy staring at him.  His brow knit in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

He looked at Peggy but she had turned her attention to the last of her pie.  At the lack of noise from the boys and Steve, she looked up, her cheeks puffed out. 

 

“What?”

 

Steve shrugged and looked back at the guys.  Their faces weren’t giving him any answers.  Finally Dugan shook his head and lowered his cards.

 

“So we gotta ask, who’s the godfather?”

 

“Why would you ask that?” Morita asked.  “You know it’s not you.”

 

“It could be me.  I gotta better chance than you.”

 

“Me?  I don’t think so.  You lost Peggy’s wedding ring before they got married.  I’d hate to see how long it takes you to lose their kid.”

 

“You what?” Steve and Peggy piped in.  Dugan threw his hands in the air. 

 

“Oh, well great.  Two years I went without them knowin’ that.  I didn’t “lose it.”  It was misplaced for a very short amount of time.”

 

“You were crawling around on the floor for damn near an hour!  I thought you were gonna cry at one point!”

 

“Well, it can’t be Falsworth or Dernier because they didn’t care enough to be here.”

 

“They live in Europe!” Gabe threw in, laughing.  “Why would they be in America if their home is in Europe?”

 

Steve waved them all off. 

 

“I think we should put ‘em through a competition,” Steve said.  He looked over at his wife.  “What do you think, Peg?”

 

She smiled brightly. 

 

“I think that’s a lovely idea.”

 

The three of them immediately began throwing off competition ideas, ones each of them knew they would win undoubtedly. 

 

Peggy wouldn’t trade this lot for anything.  She knew she and Steve would have a difficult decision as far as godparents but she knew their child would be well taken care of if anything were to happen to the two of them. 

 

Standing to take her plate to the kitchen, she paused first to place a kiss on Steve’s forehead.  Her lips curled in a smile when she felt his lips place a kiss over their child.

* * *


End file.
